1. Field of the Background
The present invention relates generally to controllers using detection devices, and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit having a detection system for detecting motion, for example, of an individual.
2. Description of the Background
Diffusion devices or dispensers are used to dispense volatile materials, such as perfumes, deodorizers, insecticides, insect repellents, and the like. Many such devices are passive diffusion devices that require only ambient air flow to dispense the volatile material, while other devices are active diffusion devices. Active diffusion devices are found in a variety of forms—some include fans and/or heaters to aid in the dispersal of volatile materials, others actuate a valve stem of an aerosol container to dispense a volatile material contained therein, still others utilize an ultrasonic transducer to break up a liquid volatile material into droplets that are ejected from the device, and yet others include any combination of the above or any other known type of active diffusion device. Various examples of such devices can be found in Helf et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/401,572, Beland et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/801,554, Helf et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/893,456, Helf et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/893,476, Helf et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/893,489, Helf et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/893,532, Sipinski et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/080,336, Sipinski et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/157,705, Pedrotti et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,754, and Schwarz U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,473, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Further, some known active diffusion devices are operated strictly on a timed basis, and others are operated in response to a sensed parameter indicative of the presence or absence of a condition. An example of a device operated in accordance with the latter methodology includes a spray control incorporating a phototransistor that senses light levels in the vicinity of the device in turn to detect the presence of an individual in a space occupied by the device. The device dispenses volatile material in response to such detection. Still other devices dispense a volatile material based on a combination of a timed basis and a sensed condition.
A volatile material dispensing device has been offered for sale and sold by the assignee of the instant application including a programmable controller and discrete electrical components that together act as a motion sensor and a motor controller. The motor controller comprises a number of transistors connected in an H-bridge configuration with the motor winding being coupled across output junctions of the H-bridge. Sensing and control components are connected to the H-bridge. The motion sensor included a phototransistor and a voltage amplifier that developed an output signal representing changes in the collector current of the phototransistor. An LED driver circuit was also provided that illuminated an LED at selected times. This device includes a relatively large number of discrete electrical components that are needed to implement the various sensing and control functions of the device.
Sipinski et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0309717 is directed to a device that includes a motion sensing circuit utilized within a dispenser to dispense a volatile material. The sensor utilizes a phototransistor circuit 60 as illustrated in FIG. 5 of such application including a phototransistor U1.
Blandino et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,538,473 and 7,723,899 disclose drive circuits including a motion sensor for a piezoelectric actuator or an ultrasonic atomizer.
Furner et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/0243673 and 2010/0243674 are directed to compact spray devices that utilize a photocell motion sensor or other commercially available motion detectors.
Carpenter et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0199952 describes a compact spray device that utilizes various types of motion sensors.
Selander U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0023540 and 2007/0036673 describe the use of a fragrance delivery system employing a motion detector.